


A Marriage To Task

by Laweizhu



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Subterfuge, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/pseuds/Laweizhu
Summary: King Leonard was in a bind. He was tasked to either ship is sister off to be married to an unknown royal or find a wife. The choice was obvious, he needed to find a wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @ficcingcaptaincanary's tumblr prompt for a marriage of convenience. I think this will be a few chapters, so not quite a one-shot. I think my first stab at a multi-chapter work. Wish me luck and hope you like it!

 

Leonard von Snart was King of the Rogue Islands, and though his family and kingdom were small, they prospered, at least they _did._ Lewis von Snart once ruled the small coupling of islands, living off the trade his nation did in mining diamonds - ice crystals they called it due to the blue hue they emitted when hit with light, the jewel of the land - but he grew greedy in his leadership and began stealing from the people, from his kingdom…robbing his own family. The small island nation grew poorer and desolate with each passing year until the oldest child, the first-born son of the Royal Family, Leonard, took matters into his own hands. No one ever really questioned what happened to King Lewis, where he went; the people only knew that Prince Leonard had become King Leonard overnight, and with the approval of Parliament and the people, at the age of 24, Leonard von Snart was the youngest monarch in its history to ever rule over the Rogue Islands. 

 

It had been almost fifteen years since that time and the von Snart family still to this day, only consisted of the eldest son, Leonard, who had ruled and brought the islands as close to prosperous as it could, and the youngest daughter, Lisa, who was free to do as she pleased under her doting brother's rule. The siblings were close, always looking out for one another, though there was a good amount of sibling teasing on both ends. 

 

Leonard stood in his dark blue suit, adjusting his tie in the mirror and running through his speech; the one he had to give to parliament about why _again_ he does not need to find a wife. 

 

"Lenny! Can't you skip the meeting so we can go out and visit your favorite restaurant?" His sister bounded through the door without any notice, simply skipping to sit down on his bed and look imploringly at him. Lisa was considered a true Rogue beauty all throughout the kingdom, with her long dark hair, tall figure, and icy blue eyes of the von Snart bloodline. While both of the von Snart siblings were considered beautiful to look at, Lisa was also of marriageable age and Parliament was sure to jump on the King’s back about producing an heir to continue the line. 

 

“Hey Sis,” the Rogue King glanced at her from his sightline while still attending to his tie. “While I would _love_ to skip on the fun meetings with Parliament, this particular one I do have to make a bit of an appearance at.” Leonard pivoted on his heels, giving one of his classic smirks to his sister, “we’re discussing my lack of… _wife_ again. And _I_ am in _no_ means in a rush to get shackled down quite yet.” 

 

Lisa tilted her head to the side, inspecting him from head to toe, deciphering whether or not she would take his excuse to not hang out with her. She stood up from the bed, strode over to Leonard to stand a few inches shorter than him, her face showing the typical von Snart unreadable visage. Her hands reached up and straightened his tie, “Fine. Then I’m taking Mick to come with me instead.” 

 

Leonard sighed as Lisa straightened out the rest of his attire, tucking in his pocket square, dusting off imaginary lint from his shoulder. She stepped back to gaze at her handiwork before giving her trademark smile. 

 

“See ya later Big Brother, try not to get married before I get back, okay?” Lisa strutted towards the doorway she left open, and only pausing slightly when her brother called out, “As long as you don’t get into too much trouble. Be good for Mick, all right?” 

 

Lisa waved her hand at him, not even turning around before walking out the door leaving the King on his own again. Leonard loved his sister, she was the only person he cared for, and he would do everything to keep her protected. He eyed himself in the mirror again, schooling his features to reveal nothing, then made his way towards the conference room to _once again_ pointlessly explain why he did not need to find a wife. 

 

—- 

 

When Mick, the head of the Royal Guard and close friend of the Royal family, returned with his charge later that evening, he found the King in his study. Michael “Mick” Rory has known the von Snart siblings since he was on his own as a teen, rescuing, at that time, the young Prince Leo from a group of peddlers hoping to make easy money with the adolescent royal. During that period, Mick was without a home, having been accused of burning his family alive; the appreciative Prince decided to repay his rescuer by clearing his name, not through pardoning him, but through actively solving the case and proving him innocent, a feat Mick didn’t believe was possible with the circumstances piled high against him. 

 

From that time, the two young men had been thick as thieves, the Prince becoming King, and Mick rising through the ranks of the Royal Guard to be where he is now. 

 

In all that time, the only instance the man had seen Leonard with such a troubled expression, _especially_ since he could actually see it on his face, was after the incident that led to Leonard going from Prince to King. 

 

“Boss.” 

 

It’s a testament to his awareness that he didn’t startle from his position when Mick called out, as deep in concentration as he was. 

 

“Welcome back Mick. I hope my sister didn’t cause too much mayhem for you this afternoon.” 

 

“Nah, she was as Lisa as she could be.” Leonard smirked at that, knowing that it only meant his baby sister gave his oldest friend the slip to find her current flavor of the month. As King, Leonard knew he should probably put a halt to all of Lisa’s _adventures_ , but as her brother, he didn’t really have the heart to stop her fun. 

 

“What’s making you look like you’re ‘bout to kill someone? Did the meetin’ with the stooges go south?” Mick poured both himself and his friend a glass from the drink cart, making sure to decant correctly, something he learned from His Majesty brooding in the arm chair. 

 

As Mick approached with the glasses in hand, Leonard sighed, and closing his eyes, said, “To save Lisa from being married off to a foreign ruler, I have to find a Mrs. von Snart.” 

 

Mick was silent as he took the new information in, slowly sipping from the glass in his hand. 

 

“That sucks.” 

 

Leonard barked out a laugh, getting some amusement from the bluntness of his friend. 

 

“I have to start looking tomorrow. Don’t tell Lisa about why I’m actually looking for a wife.” 

 

“You got it, Boss.” Mick raises his glass, “Cheers to the old ball and chain.” 

 

Leonard snarls at Mick, but doesn’t refute the comment, and throws back his drink, eager to forget everything about the day. 

 

—-

 

“My Beloved, are you confident you are up to this _task_?” 

 

“It is the will of Ra’s Al Ghul. And I will not fail.” 


End file.
